1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to knowledge transfer systems and processes, and more particularly to a system and process for transferring application knowledge between information technology organizations according to a knowledge management framework.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,886 entitled “Rapid Knowledge Transfer Among Workers” issued Jan. 22, 2008 to Kishore Swaminathan et al. This patent discloses a system and method enabling rapid knowledge transfer, for example between a plurality of experts and a plurality of apprentices located remotely from the experts. The system makes use of unique tools to facilitate transfer of knowledge and collaboration between individuals, even among remotely located individuals. An input to the system is a Knowledge Transfer Plan which has been designed to orchestrate the knowledge transfer. The knowledge transfer system integrates a shared repository and collaboration tools for use by the expert and apprentice. The collaboration tools may be accessed through role-specific portals which are automatically created from the Knowledge Transfer Plan. In one embodiment, the system is configured with a worldwide web-based interface and an integrated suite of tools to support knowledge transfer activities on a global basis to facilitate knowledge transfer among workers engaged in an outsourcing business process.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0174066 entitled “Device and Method for Time and Knowledge Exchange and Management” issued Jul. 26, 2007 to Shi-Kuo Chang discloses a knowledge management system which includes a profile manager for managing user profiles and a bid manager for receiving a project listing and a set of project parameters associated with the listing. The bid manager provides a bidding room according to at least one of the project parameters. The project parameters include an identification of at least one expertise area associated with the project.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/421,274 entitled “Owner-Brokered Knowledge Sharing Machine” to Richard Park Anderson discloses a method for enhancing the sharing of knowledge within an organization. The method encourages knowledge sharing by creating a system which allows knowledge creators to broker information with knowledge seekers and features that reward knowledge owners and knowledge seekers for sharing information. The system aligns organizational incentives for promoting the sharing and reuse of knowledge with the desire of individuals, based on human nature to manage their digitized personal knowledge closely and to share it within the context of a trust-based relationship.